


EA 短篇集（简体版）

by Elock_EA



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elock_EA/pseuds/Elock_EA
Summary: 湖中女神艾莎 X 贫穷樵夫安娜HE童话，试着加了点糖但不知道够不够味
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	1. 湖中女神（简）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 湖中女神艾莎 X 贫穷樵夫安娜
> 
> HE童话，试着加了点糖但不知道够不够味

从前从前，有一个勤勉的樵夫，她名为安娜。每天早上天还未亮便上山伐木，伐到全身精疲力尽后才下山回家。  
安娜的生活很贫困，但她很知足，是个心地善良的女士。某天在路边遇上一个蹲在树下啜泣、浑身髒兮兮的小男孩，安娜二话不说上前关心，这个男孩的名字叫奥拉夫，两天前跟着父母从隔壁镇经过这裡时和父母走散了，于是安娜毫不犹豫收养了他。为了让小男孩吃好喝好并能上学，安娜更勤奋的工作。  
有天她来到一个湖边，發现这个湖边长满珍贵的树种。安娜非常兴奋，开始伐呀伐、伐呀伐，一边伐木一边想着若是能把这木头卖个好价钱，奥拉夫的学费就有着落了。  
然而长年的辛勤工作早已让安娜的身体变得不如以往，她在砍到第十下时，手一滑，斧头就这麽飞进湖裡。  
安娜看着平静的湖面，她吃饭的傢伙就这样没了，她可没钱买一把新的傢伙。她跪在地上绝望地痛哭流涕，怨叹命运为何要如此对待她。  
此时，湖面涌起大量泡沫，安娜停止了哭泣，看着一名女子从湖中缓缓升起。  
那名女子有着洁白的皮肤与银白色长髮，身穿几近透明的丝质礼服，在礼服底下女神的身躯若隐若现，这让安娜忍不住绷紧身子。而在她浓密的睫毛底下是和自己一样的水蓝色瞳孔，她美得宛如女神——不对，她就是女神。  
女子面带微笑开口：「勤奋的樵夫，您掉的是这把银斧头，还是这把金斧头呢？」  
安娜面带异色看着女神手上的东西。  
「女神大人，我掉的是一把铁斧头，那可是我吃饭的工具，请您一定要还给我啊！」安娜说。  
女神笑了，她的笑声有如夏日窗外的风铃清澈明亮。  
「樵夫，您是个诚实的人，这两把斧头就送给您当作奖励吧。」说罢，女神把24k金打造的斧头与纯银斧头丢在安娜面前的草地上，便消失在湖面之下  
贫穷的樵夫一生可没见过什麽金银财宝，她见过最多的财富大概也只有卖了母亲留给她的一块怀錶那次，拿到几十元的安娜开心的为奥拉夫买了件衬头的新衣。  
此时她愣愣地看着地上的金斧头与银斧头，不知道该做何反应。  
「你倒是把我的铁斧还来啊！」她对着湖大喊，但只有飒飒风声回应她。  
见湖中女神没有回复她的打算，安娜只好捡起金斧头，金斧头拿在手上挺沉的，思量着或许这东西可行，于是她高举斧头，用力往砍到一半的树腰上挥去，瞬间她感觉到手一空，以为斧头又飞了出去，她慌张地回头查看，却發现手上只剩下一根金棍棒，另一头就这麽卡在树上身首异处。  
「这什麽破铜烂铁根本不中用啊！」安娜愤怒地把金棍往湖裡丢。  
「好痛！」金棍噗通一声坠入湖中，一声哀号声随之而来。  
湖中女神红肿着额头重新出现在湖面上，一边眉毛高扬，双眼还泛着泪光看着卡在树上的半截金斧头。  
「你这是在干什麽？」湖中女神困惑的问，把金棍丢回安娜面前。  
「你给我这斧头根本不能用啊！」安娜愤怒跺脚，听到安娜的回答，湖中强忍着上扬的嘴角。  
「那你试过另一把了吗？」女神贼贼笑着说，安娜随即露出恍然大悟的表情，「等等，我开玩⋯⋯」  
但不等湖中女生说完，安娜急切地把卡在树上的金砖拔下丢到一旁，拾起另一把银色的斧头，这把斧头看起来和她的铁斧比较相似，但比想像中的轻，感觉不是很牢靠，不过安娜还是高高举起斧头再次往树上砍去。  
铿锵——银斧头应声断裂成两半。  
「你骗我！这斧头也中看不中用！」安娜把银棍往地上一甩，女神翻了白眼。  
「你把这些拿去市场晃一圈吧。」女神窃笑着说，转身回到湖裡。  
「你别走啊！把我的铁斧拿去，留下个破铜烂铁是什麽意思？蛤！」但回应她的只有自己飘淼的回音。

安娜看着地上的四块金属，想起女神临走前要她拿这些到市场去。事已至此，她只好把金属捡起，照着女神的话揹着沉重的金属来到城镇。她在市场晃不过两圈，便有一个身着昂贵丝质礼服的男子注意到了安娜身上的宝物，他趋前向安娜询问，并提出三百元要跟安娜买下。安娜高兴极了，她一生可没看过那麽多钱。  
「先生先生，这麽多钱真的可以吗？这破铜烂铁都耐不了操，一使劲就断成这样⋯⋯真的吗？谢谢好心的先生，愿主祝福您！」  
男子直接把三百元钞票塞进安娜手裡，安娜二话不说把金斧与银斧的残骸丢给有钱的先生，小心翼翼收着三百元大钞到肉贩子那儿买了块上等猪肉，并找到了一间私人小学校询问，但可惜的是若要让奥拉夫上学，一学期就要四百元。安娜失望透顶，但重新打起精神，到铁铸厂量身订做了一支新斧头。  
安娜扛着新斧头与一袋猪肉，脚步雀跃地回到家，和在家等着的奥拉夫吃上最丰盛的一餐后带着满意的微笑沉沉睡去。

第二天，安娜提着新斧头回到湖边，找到那棵她砍了一半的树开始努力起来。新的斧头特别锋利，只稍轻轻一挥，便能深深陷进木身裡去。  
不用费多少力，安娜总算把这棵特殊的树木砍了下来。她看着树梢，沉思片刻，重新提起斧头快速挥舞着把旁枝给削了下来。  
她提起最大的树根来到湖边，对着湖面大叫：「我要丢囉！」便把树根朝湖正中央瞄准丢去。  
片刻，湖中央冒起泡泡，湖中女神再度从湖面缓缓升起。安娜撇开视线，她还是不习惯女神这一身透明的衣裳。  
「有趣的樵夫，请问您掉的是这根金树枝，还是这根银树枝呢？」湖中女神看见来人，带着笑意开口。  
「那都不重要，我只是想找你。」安娜盘着腿在湖边坐下。  
「嗯？真有趣，一般人嚐到甜头后都会再来要更多呢。」女神放下手中的金树枝与银树枝往湖边靠近，「那麽，有趣的樵夫，您找我有什麽事吗？」  
「我叫安娜，你可以叫我的名字，你呢？女神大人有名字吗？」  
「我⋯⋯我只是个湖中女神。」  
「好吧，女神大人，我只是想跟你说，昨天那把金斧头和银斧头真的是帮了我的大忙。昨天我听你的话带着斧头到市场裡晃悠，没多久就有一个善良的先生给我三百块跟我换这些破铜烂铁，虽然有点可惜换来的钱不够让奥拉夫上小学，但多亏那些钱我才能买这个傢伙并给奥拉夫吃上一块上等肉。愿主保佑善良先生。」  
「三百块？你把那些金银用三百块卖掉？」女神露出震惊参杂愤怒的表情，「你那些东西至少可以卖个上万块让你从此不愁吃穿，你竟然三百块卖掉？那个奸诈卑鄙无耻的傢伙！」  
但安娜听了只是无所谓的笑了笑。  
「没关係啦，反正那麽多钱带在身上也是危险，至少我换了个新傢伙，这可好用的呢！需要钱时勤劳点挣就行了。」  
女神来到了岸边坐在浅滩中，带着意味深长的眼神看着眼前这老实人。  
「你说你是还有一个⋯⋯儿子吗？」安娜点点头，「那爸爸呢？」  
「噢⋯⋯不，不是的，他不是我亲生的孩子。他是在山裡迷路的可怜孩子，所以我把他带回家照顾。我一直都是一个人，多亏有那孩子，生活才多一点乐趣。」安娜涨红双颊急着解释，女神意会地点点头。  
「只是他是个聪明的孩子，但我没有钱能供他上学，如果他能受点教育，未来说不定能做个商人或学点技术来养活自己⋯⋯」安娜垂下了眼神，失望的表情刺痛了女神的胸口。  
女神愣了一下，伸手摸了摸自己的胸口。  
「那麽你把这个拿去吧，换点钱便能给孩子有更好的环境⋯⋯」女神把黄金树枝递给安娜。  
「不⋯⋯我不能收这个！」安娜推开了黄金树枝，「我现在知道这是昂贵的东西了，所以我更不能收⋯⋯奥拉夫的事情我会自己想办法，这次这棵木头卖了肯定就能换够钱的。」安娜对着女神灿烂一笑，此时一道柔和的阳光透过树梢照在她的身上，她的笑容看起来就像为这片森林带来春天的太阳。女神不自觉看入了迷，迷濛的蓝色瞳孔在波光粼粼的湖水做陪衬之下，是什麽盖住了安娜的双眼？使得她看不清眼前的那人。一股热流烧灼着安娜每一寸皮肤，时间海流从她身边快速的流动，但她与女神共享的这一小块境地却凝结了浪潮，当她重新回过神来时，太阳已经由东到西画了大半的天空。  
「我⋯⋯我应该回去了，奥拉夫在等我⋯⋯噢对，还有这根木头得在天黑前运下山才行⋯⋯」安娜甩甩头站起身，但双脚却克制不住颤抖。她从背包裡拿出大条粗麻绳，动作俐落地给木头缠上后绑在腰间。女神看着她娇小的身躯卖力地把木头拖往森林去。  
「我⋯⋯」当她听到自己的声音迴盪在湖岸时，女神才發现自己正在对着眼前那人的背影呐喊，「我的名字叫艾莎，只有人们朝湖水掉东西时我才能离开湖水⋯⋯你想要的话随时都能来找我。」  
安娜停下脚步，在拖着一根巨木的状况下她无法回过身，但她可以勉强转过头，朝着空中挥挥手。她听到水波涌起的声音，一阵高潮之后渐渐淡去，最后只剩下虫鸣的宁静。

在此之后，安娜大概两天会来湖边一次，偶尔会间隔一个星期，为了避免像上次那样丢了太大的东西给艾莎砸中了脑袋，此后她都挑些小石子或比较沉重的树叶召唤艾莎。接着她们会在湖边待上一整个上午聊东聊西，然后在艾莎的坚持下带着一些小金子回去换点钱。  
「然后那个肥胖的收购商说，你就没有像上次卖给维德的大金块了吗？什麽嘛！那个人，那麽重的金块是要压死我是不是？」安娜坐在湖边压低声音模彷收购商说话的滑稽样，逗得艾莎咯咯笑。自从那次被维德低价购入大块财宝之后，安娜决定不再跟不诚实的商人打交道。  
「不过我觉得啊，你最好还是偶尔要卖给别的商人，不然他可能会以为你其实有很多金子，贪念总是让人犯下可怕的错误。」艾莎伸手帮安娜被风吹乱的长髮塞到耳后，「我建议你也给自己添一些体面的衣服，老是穿着麻布衣，会把皮肤给磨伤的。」  
「那麽我就为艾莎去买件新衣服来！」安娜倾身向前，在艾莎的脸颊上啄了一口，看着红晕迅速蔓延至艾莎整个面孔，安娜一把搂住艾莎的脖子，两人的笑声迴盪在整个湖面。  
有时安娜会被奥拉夫唸与其再继续给他买新衣塞衣柜，不如也给自己买一些舒适的衣服。所以当安娜从袋子拉出新衣展示给奥拉夫看时，奥拉夫兴奋的在床板跳上跳下，并高喊着要安娜快点试穿看看。黄色的衬衫，外头搭配绿色澎裙，裙子上头有手工缝製的向日葵花与叶片做点缀。安娜很喜欢上头的花纹，想着下次去见艾莎时就穿上这件去。

「如何？」在用一块洁白鹅卵石召唤出艾莎后，安娜撩起裙子两边有模有样地模彷城裡的贵族向艾莎行礼。艾莎拍手叫好，不断称赞安娜的新衣，安娜羞红了眼蹲坐在湖边让艾莎可以摸摸看。  
「哇！不得不说你的品味真的不错，这件超级适合你的呢！」艾莎跪坐在水中，一手轻轻搓揉着安娜的裙摆。  
「奥拉夫也这麽说，他说绿色很适合我。」安娜看着艾莎放下裙摆，手非常自然地放到她的膝盖上，她可以感觉到从布料外传来的冰冷触感。  
「我也觉得，如果要说这个世界上有谁比你更适合绿色，大概没有人敢自告奋勇。」艾莎發现安娜特地把头髮扎了起来，露出曲线姣好的肩颈，在柔软的丝质布料下，安娜的体态展露无疑。两人就这麽沉默对望着，不自觉慢慢靠近彼此。  
就在她们距离一釐米时，艾莎突然停下来眨了眨眼，两人相识一笑，安娜低下头开始谈起裁缝师跟她介绍过的设计，没有人在接下来的话题中提起这个凝视的意义。  
在一贯热烈的聊天后，安娜告别了艾莎，艾莎带着些许落寞站在湖边看着安娜的背影渐渐消失在树林中。  
正当艾莎扬起水花，准备退回湖底时，一个网子从天而降套住了她，把她绊倒至水中，她拼命挣扎，然而浅滩的水不够深，扬起的水花无法带走她。网子缩得更紧，并一步步把她带离湖水，她挣扎大喊，但听到的只有高亢的笑声。  
「嘿！女神，我希望你能配合一点。你配合，我有钱赚，我们两个就都好过。」一个肥胖的男人走到湖边，此时艾莎已经被拖到只剩一隻脚还接触着湖水。她大口喘着气，就像站在高山上拼命寻求稀薄氧气的人类一样，越离开湖水、她越无法呼吸。  
但男子并没有注意到，他贪婪的眼神看着地上的战利品，误把艾莎的虚脱当服从。他用力一拉，艾莎完全脱离了湖水，尖锐的石子在她洁白的身子留下一道道血痕。她感觉空气从肺部完全被抽离，双眼圆睁，在痛苦之中做好了向死亡妥协的准备。  
但在死亡吞噬她的一切之前，一阵惊悚的尖叫声呼唤着自己的名字，男人的怒吼贯穿她的脑门。下一刻，她感觉新鲜的空气正涌进她萎缩的肺部，刺激着她的感官，眼前的画面重新清晰起来，但重回生命的怀抱带给她的幸福感并没有持续太久，当她看到眼前的画面时，一股恐惧取代了美好的感受。安娜正在她面前紧闭双眼，蜷着身子紧紧抓着她，双颊因为憋气而涨得像隻河豚，艾莎抱着安娜奋力往湖面上游去。  
但她被困住了，怎麽都无法往上游。  
她想起来没有人朝湖裡丢东西的话，她就无法到水面之上，但同时安娜正紧紧抓住她的衣袖，她无法拨开安娜的手让她自己浮回水面。  
时间一秒一秒过去，她不能等待安娜自己放开，那意味着对生存的挣扎已经从她身上离去，即使她回到水面上，一切也来不及了⋯⋯  
正当她犹豫时，安娜猛然仰头张大嘴巴，湖水大量灌进她的身体。她没有挣扎，身子一个瘫软，抓着她衣袖的双手就此鬆了开来。  
湖中女神一直自认自己看透人世，直到此刻她才真正明白到，生命有多脆弱。  
她不明白为什麽已经离去的安娜会突然出现、她不明白人类是如此脆弱，为什麽她却义无反顾地救了她⋯⋯  
她看着那张渐渐失去光芒的面孔，过去她以为自己只是对这个人类有点好感，但直到此刻她才發现看淡了人类生死的女神也会有惧怕死亡的那一天。  
她不希望她离开她。  
她捧着安娜的脸，毫不犹豫地朝着那张已经泛紫的双唇贴了上去，拼命要把空气灌进她的肺裡。  
过了好久好久，艾莎的眼泪都成了湖水的一部分，安娜依然没有醒来的迹象。在湖水中她感受不到温度，此时安娜的身体就和她一样冰冷——作为人类这不是好事情。  
她往下吻得更深，像是要把她的魂魄从体内吸出一般，不断地向神祷告着一切都还来得及。然而作为湖中女神的她，要向什麽神祷告？  
她在心底默念着，她愿以这一身魔法之力来换取安娜的生命。她祈求着如果世界上有比她更伟大的神，请神别带走这个纯洁的灵魂。

她不过是个人类⋯⋯

一个不详的声音回应了她的祈求，艾莎意识到自己正在跟什麽人打交道，但她已经不在乎。

我知道，但我爱她，我爱她纯洁的灵魂，我爱她那无私奉献的品德⋯⋯  
对我来说，她已经远远不只是个人类⋯⋯

一个能让你愿意抛弃女神的永生与魔力的人类？好吧，既然如此，希望你不会对这个决定感到后悔。

恶魔的嗓音落下之时，一股漩涡围绕着两人快速翻滚起来。艾莎把安娜紧紧搂在怀裡，深怕一个不小心，安娜便会被强大的水流带离她的身边。她任由漩涡将她带往不明的场所，感受身上的魔力正流逝而去，但她不在乎，如果这股魔力能化成生命灌注到安娜的身体裡，她愿意交上她的所有。如果魔力不够，那麽她的生命也行。

安娜猛然睁开眼睛，大口吸着空气。她看到一隻鸟从她眼前飞过，一隻松鼠正从树上往下好奇地盯着她看。她坐起身，發现自己处在森林深处，距离湖相当遥远的距离。  
她甩甩头，眼角馀光注意到身边有个人影——是湖中女神，但她却正和她一样躺在草地上。  
「艾莎！艾莎！」安娜俯身摇了摇女神，她从来没看过女神离开湖水，她不知道如果她离开了水面会發生什麽事。  
「艾莎，如果你听得到就回我啊！艾莎！」安娜开始焦急起来。  
「嗯，怎麽了吗？」艾莎睁开眼，看着安娜湿漉漉的长髮披散在身后，新买的裙子也没有了生气，上头的向日葵像是皱着脸在哭泣。  
「艾莎，你怎麽在这裡？不对，为什麽我们在这裡？」安娜回想起刚才的事情，突然感到脑袋打结。  
「我才要问你为什麽在这裡？你不是离开了吗？」换艾莎有点生气的质问安娜，如果安娜没有跑回来，她就不会跟着自己掉进湖裡还差点溺死。  
「因为我听到了你的叫声，我就⋯⋯我就想是不是出事了⋯⋯」安娜低垂着头，艾莎见此坐起身，轻轻把安娜搂进怀裡。  
「对不起，我不该凶你的⋯⋯天，我应该要想到当然也只有这个原因，但我还是觉得你不应该跑回来，你差点就害死自己。」  
「然后让我眼睁睁看着你死掉吗？」  
「我可是女神⋯⋯」  
「我看到那个傢伙怎麽对你，也看到了你根本无力反击！」安娜把手放在艾莎光滑的后背，發现艾莎身上的半透明丝质礼服已经没有任何蔽体的作用。当她在湖边见到女神时，她的衣服可从来没有因为从湖水出来而沾上一点水，然而此时艾莎的衣服紧贴湿漉漉的身子，无论是视觉还是触觉上，安娜意识到艾莎正处于全裸的状态。这个想法一出，安娜感到浑身發热。  
「你的身体好热⋯⋯安娜你还好吗？」艾莎抬头，一手放到安娜的脸颊上，「你的脸好红，你是不是⋯⋯」但还没把话说完，艾莎顺着安娜的视线往下一看，立刻明白了。她羞红了脸，下意识把唯一能遮蔽身子的东西往自己的身前拉。  
安娜感受到艾莎胸前的柔软正紧贴着自己，她冰凉的身子正渐渐变得炙热，在睫毛底下似乎挂着一排水珠——不是湖水、是眼泪。  
「你在害羞什麽，明明平常的穿着也很暴露。」安娜忍不住吐槽，但艾莎只是把脸埋在她的肩膀摇摇头，「是，我知道，因为原本衣服没有那麽暴露是吧？虽然对我来说都一样就是了。」  
「而且其实当我还是女神的时候，这些感觉没有那麽强烈⋯⋯」  
「还是？」  
「嗯，对女神来说，人类就只是会穿衣服的猴子，就像人类不会介意在自家猫狗面前脱光光一样。但当我变成人类后⋯⋯」  
「等等，你是说你现在不是女神了？」安娜硬生生把艾莎的头往上扳。  
「呃⋯⋯对，当时你就快要死掉，我没办法把你带到湖面上，湖水都灌进你的身体裡，所以我就⋯⋯我就做了个交易，我没办法眼睁睁看着你为了我而死。」艾莎颤抖着嘴唇，一想到刚才的事情便依然感到恐惧。  
「你拿你的魔力换我的生命？」安娜突然拉高音量，吓得艾莎往后缩。  
「对不起⋯⋯」  
「什麽对不起，你知道你自己做了什麽吗？」  
「我知道，但我真的没办法⋯⋯」艾莎垂下头，声音就快哭了出来。  
「噢，艾莎⋯⋯」安娜把艾莎重新拉到怀裡，轻拍着她的背安抚她，「你知道当人类是多麽麻烦的事情吗？你不过是为了我，然后就做出这麽鲁莽的决定。」  
「我知道，人类总喜欢来到湖边对着天空诉苦，这两百年来我听了很多⋯⋯」  
「但你还是变成人类了？」  
「对⋯⋯但这有什麽关係？重要的是你活下来了，你还有一个小孩子要养，如果你死掉了，奥拉夫怎麽办？」  
「⋯⋯我没有想这麽多，但我知道他是个聪明的孩子，他不会有事的。」  
「噢，安娜⋯⋯你不用太担心我，我也活了两百年，也够久了⋯⋯变成人类的话，我说不定⋯⋯」艾莎停了下来，她不确定自己该不该把话说完。  
「嗯？说不定什麽？」  
「我只是在想，我说不定⋯⋯说不定可以作为人类永远陪着你⋯⋯」艾莎一口气把不敢说出口的话说完。

安娜陷入沉默。

怎麽办我好像太突然了，我会不会太越线了？虽然现在我是个人类，但对于人类来说我曾经是个湖中女神，就像⋯⋯猫和狗一样是完全不同的物种，就算给狗戴上猫的耳朵，也不会有猫把牠视为同类。虽然安娜曾经暗示过自己很孤单，但她还有奥拉夫、她或许还有人类同伴，或许⋯⋯或许对安娜来说我一点也不是多重要的存在。这样会不会让安娜感到太困扰？她是不是正在想着要怎麽委婉的拒绝我？讲什麽永远？会不会太好笑了？天啊艾莎，为什麽变成人类后你连自己该说什麽话都不会了？

艾莎紧闭双眼，不断在心裡后悔着冲动说出心裡话。并等待着安娜用尴尬的口气告诉自己她已经预想到的结果。  
然而迎接而来的只有一个更深、更有力的拥抱。在这个充满力量的拥抱下，艾莎忍了许久的眼泪滑落脸庞。  
「噢，艾莎⋯⋯我真的好感动。」听到安娜哽咽的声音，艾莎也忍不住吸了吸鼻子，在她的怀裡笑了出来。

之后两人一起沿着山路下山，一路上安娜不断告诉艾莎这条路平常没什麽人会走，但还是用身子帮艾莎挡着前方。她们回到家，安娜把兴奋冲出来迎接的奥拉夫一把打回房裡，让他从后门出去林子玩一会。她烧了热水给艾莎暖身子，并在艾莎的邀请下一起坐到浴缸中。她坐在艾莎的怀裡，艾莎两手交叠在她胸前玩弄，并新奇地告诉安娜她一直很好奇以人类的触觉去感受人类的体温是什麽样的体会。虽然安娜任由艾莎带着研究精神抚遍自己的全身，但在艾莎的手不带任何感情往丛林前去时，安娜打断了她的探索。  
艾莎嘟着嘴表达不满，她只是对人类身体感到好奇而已。  
「等之后我让奥拉夫参加学校的合宿活动，我再教你人类的身体应该怎麽探索，你会喜欢的。」安娜回过头，换她对艾莎贼贼笑。

——碎碎念——

好危险这篇要不是字数太多  
差点就开车了呢（得意）


	2. 极光之地—安娜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BE注意，虽说是BE，但这篇是以生死离别为主题  
> 没有很激烈的虐或刀，就是淡淡的忧愁  
> 尝试以童话风格描写  
> 但真要说童话大概会是成人童话了⋯吧  
> 整篇以大量元素明示暗示来推动剧情  
> 希望你们看得明白

一声悠扬的鸣笛声在安娜的大脑裡迴盪，是谁在叫唤着她呢？她缓缓睁开眼睛，旧式薄玻璃震动着、拍打着她的头侧，如雷的共鸣刺激了她的耳膜。她感到全身乏力，肌肉痠痛，整个人好像被抽空了一般，直到一股木头的香气填满她中空的身躯，温柔地叫醒了她的意识，她分辨出在木头香气中夹杂着皮革保养剂和⋯⋯花的香味。  
突然她的右手感到筋挛的侵袭，像是大脑在确认她是不是还活着。接着随着鬆开的指尖，有什麽东西抚过了她的大腿、小腿，然后啪嗒一声消失。她想要前去查看，但感觉到身体被压制着，动弹不得。安娜转过头，花香随即扑鼻而来直达脑门，丝绸般的触感抚上她的脸颊，一股力量涌进她的身体，乏力感与疼痛感由上而下退去。  
嗯？安娜眨了眨眼，此时她才意识到左肩膀上的重量以及熟悉的温暖包复着她的手臂。「艾莎？」安娜呢喃，但没有人回应。  
随着这一声呼唤，周遭像是开演的电影，鸣笛声淡出她的空间之外，紧接着细碎的交谈声开始充满这个空间，眼前的景象慢慢地抒展开来，各种颜色——大部分是褐色——从白色的背景中填满模煳的轮廓之内，事物逐渐清晰。然而在一切变得丰富之时，安娜的意识重新把一切抛到远处，只有一丛银白色毛髮在她眼前逐渐清晰，佔据了她大半的视线。  
现在她大概可以理解眼前的画面了，当然并不是实质意义上的完全理解，但至少她知道现在她该叫醒身旁熟睡的人。  
安娜摇了摇她的肩膀，富有节奏的呼吸声突然停了下来，「艾莎？」安娜又低声呼喊了一次，这次身边的人身子一颤。  
「安娜？」艾莎抬起头，迷濛的眼神对上安娜的视线，她淡淡一笑，「噢，安娜，我以为我要失去⋯⋯」艾莎猛然打住。  
「失去什麽？」艾莎没有马上回复，她的注意力被周围吸引，就像安娜一开始那样，试图理解眼前的状况。  
「不，没什麽，当我没说。」艾莎从安娜的身上抽离，揉了揉眉心。安娜本想继续追问，但想着还是先让艾莎清醒一下脑袋。她弯下腰探到座位底下寻找，摸到了一枚光滑的纸张，她把那张纸捡起来。她重新靠回椅背裡打量着本来握在自己手上的东西，但她对此丝毫没有印象。纸张看起来像是电影主题的游乐园或展览会贩售的特殊票根，纸张的磅数相当高，两面金色箔纸整齐地贴合烫平，上头用钢印压出迷人的花体字——GALATIC RAILWAY，在字体周围沿着票根的形状压出了一圈凹痕，凹痕在字体的下方留出了空间印上另外一个句子——Round Trip Ticket。  
「嘿，艾莎你看！」安娜把票根递给艾莎，艾莎接了过去打量票根，她皱起了眉头，旋即像是顿悟了什麽，带着微笑把票根还给安娜。她罕见笑得如此灿烂，但安娜度不出这笑容背后代表的意义。  
「很漂亮的车票，你说是吧？」艾莎说。  
「车票？」安娜困惑地说着，艾莎眼神示意安娜注意周遭，这时她才發现她正坐在一辆十九世纪英国样式的蒸汽火车上，车上还有不少其他的乘客。一名英国绅士从自己的座位上站了起来，他一身传统西装，脸上挂着粗框眼镜，全身散發着优雅与智慧的气息，看起来和这辆火车的内装非常匹配。那名绅士经过安娜与艾莎的座位时，安娜注意到他手上端着一本时间简史。绅士突然转过头，被安娜手上闪烁着金光的票根吸引了目光，他一瞬间露出诧异的表情看了眼两人，带着笑故作无事地离开。就跟艾莎一样的笑容。  
「什麽嘛，那个人！」安娜噘着嘴说，艾莎咯咯笑了起来。安娜注意到艾莎放下了浏海，平常放在胸前的辫子也被她披在身后，此时的艾莎看起来比她记忆中的年轻许多，笑容也腼腆许多，就像她们还在读书时的样子，身上还穿着水蓝色条纹衬衫，外头罩着黑色厚棉外套——是艾莎以前最喜欢的穿着。可是如果她没记错，她的姊姊应该已经要二十四岁了才对，然而安娜现在对自己的记忆力出现了严重的不信任。这是她现在唯一记得的事情，除此之外包括她怎麽拿到这个票根、怎麽坐上这台火车、在那之前她原本在干嘛⋯⋯她是和艾莎一起上车的吗？这些她全想不起来。  
「嗯？安娜怎麽了吗？」注意到安娜看着自己發呆，艾莎的笑容被担忧取代。安娜回过神来摇摇头，轻轻牵起艾莎的手。  
「我只是在想⋯⋯我的更年期是不是提早来了。」这句话重新逗得艾莎大笑起来，她回握安娜的手，下巴靠在她的肩膀上。  
「如果是的话，我会先让你知道的，毕竟要也是我先来。」艾莎抬起手轻轻搔了搔安娜的脸颊。  
「说好了？」艾莎点点头，她当然知道安娜并不是讲认真的，「现在，给我看看你的车票。」安娜满心期待地说。她从以前就不管什麽东西，都喜欢和姊姊一样，或是凑成一组，这能让她感到和姊姊强烈的连结，这个连结总是让她感到无比骄傲——啊，新的记忆回来了⋯⋯  
艾莎愣了一下，伸手探进口袋裡摸索一番，但没有找到车票。  
「或许我在哪裡弄掉了，等会再找车掌补票就好⋯⋯」艾莎淡淡一笑，另一手扶着安娜的脸往另一个方向转过去，「看，火车停下来了。」  
车窗外头的景象非常弔诡，安娜只能看到一个简陋的车站紧靠着火车，月台上空空荡荡，直到刚才的英国绅士走下火车。安娜思忖着这名绅士究竟要去哪边，月台四周是一片深蓝与黑暗交互融合成的静谧世界，只有繁星洒在四周，在他的头顶、在他的脚下、在他的四周熠熠發亮。安娜称呼那些光点为星星，星星微弱的光线照亮绅士靛色的西装，他伸手摘下粗框眼镜放在月台的椅子上，咖啡色的头髮有点凌乱。安娜觉得他很眼熟但说不出是在哪部电影还是哪本杂誌裡看过他，正当她想凝神细看时，火车前进了。在那人的身影消失前，安娜确信她看到那名绅士踏出了月台，像是踩着她看不到的阶梯往最遥远的耀眼的光芒中前行。  
星星的微光消逝在黑暗之中，玻璃在车内灯光照射下，反映出安娜的面孔，以及靠在自己肩上的艾莎，安娜發现自己的脸也看起来比记忆中的更年轻，不变的是她脸上密密麻麻熟悉的雀斑。  
「艾莎，我不明白。」她依然盯着窗外，听着艾莎在她耳边的呼吸声。  
「不明白什麽？」从以前不管她问什麽愚蠢的问题，她的姊姊总是会很有耐心地给她一个答案。即使她也不知道解答，但总会带着安娜翻遍图书馆直到找出答案。  
——又是一个新的记忆。  
「我不知道，我对为什麽我出现在这裡完全没印象。我们是在哪裡上车的？」安娜回头转向艾莎问，艾莎垂下视线，从安娜肩膀上抽离身子，安娜因此没能注意到从她蓝色瞳孔中一闪而逝的惊惧。  
「这个嘛⋯⋯其实我也不知道，或许⋯⋯这只是一场梦也不一定。」  
「如果要作梦，我宁愿可以梦见自己住在漂亮的城堡，然后最好还有个帅气的王子。」安娜咧嘴而笑。  
「帅气不代表他是个好人，安娜，你在选择对象的标准上要再务实一点。」艾莎皱起眉头严肃地告诫。  
「知道啦知道啦！」安娜翻了翻白眼，但她知道艾莎是对的。  
还记得当初安娜第一次在大学舞会上遇到一个男生，那个男生身材高大、皮肤黝黑、有个迷人的笑容，安娜第一眼就爱上他，就像所有童话故事的公主一样。他们在舞会上欢快的跳了两支舞，直到汗水浸湿了安娜的后背与他的衣领，他们才决定休息一会。安娜拉着那个男生，找到一个人待在会场角落的艾莎——在她推掉第十三个邀她跳舞的男士之后安娜趋前喊着艾莎，看得出来她一点也不享受舞会，即使如此她还是在安娜的坚持下出席了这场对她来说没有任何一点意义的大型联谊派对，并且没有趁安娜享受着青春时偷偷熘回家。她把那个男生介绍给艾莎，并在回家的路上不断对艾莎说着那个男生有多绅士多体贴多聪明，他家是挪威最大傢俱商，如果他跟那个男生结婚的话，他们的家永远不用为添新傢俱而困扰。  
这句话狠狠切断艾莎仅存的理智，她们在路上大吵一架，艾莎坚持告诉她才刚认识那个男生，她不能老想着要嫁给一个才刚认识的男人，更何况她们都还是学生。  
安娜则坚持她不过是想要把自己的快乐分享给艾莎，为什麽艾莎要这样对她。安娜哭红了眼，艾莎则气红了眼，两人沉默僵持了一分钟后安娜甩头就走，不理会艾莎在自己身后的叫唤。  
啊⋯⋯安娜在心底苦笑着，怎麽想起了如此心酸的记忆。不过这件事情证明了艾莎永远是对的，那个男生嘴上说着好爱安娜好想要安娜，却在交往了一个月之后被抓到他搞大了别间学校女生的肚子，并烙下一句我不认做爸爸，要女生自己想办法就跑了。最后还是在艾莎的帮助下，她才安全地和他彻底分手。  
安娜摇摇头，重新把艾莎拉靠近自己。不知道为什麽她不断感受到有一股强烈的隔阂横在两人之间，她想要消弭，却找不到原因，只能紧紧依着艾莎的体温，希望能冲淡一点不断徘徊在她胸口的鬱闷。

火车再度停了下来，车窗外呼地绽放缤纷的色彩，两姊妹靠在窗边看傻了眼，直到车掌走进车厢宣布他们要在这裡稍作休息，欢迎乘客下车放鬆。  
「所以我们听到鸣笛声再回来就可以了吧？」在走下火车后安娜对艾莎确认一次，艾莎点点头，双眼迸出惊奇的光芒，她不难理解为什麽艾莎会有如此的表现，毕竟现在展露在她眼前的世界是如此超越世俗之美，是一个不可能存在在真实世界的景色。  
整个空间看似被迷雾给笼罩，却不阻挡视线，她们站在月台边，身边还有其他同是火车下来的乘客，大家都看着脚跟前不知道能不能踩上去的粉色云朵，云朵上头的烟雾袅袅。安娜深吸一口气，率先把脚放上云堆，她听到艾莎倒吸一口气，猛然牵上安娜的手紧紧握住，但什麽都没發生，云朵很好地撑着了安娜。见此，所有人纷纷跟着踩上云朵，虽然没有踩在地上的实感，但他们确确实实地被撑在这之上，不让他们坠入虚空之中。  
安娜拉上艾莎奔进云堆之中，在粉色的云堆裡四处分散着蓝与紫的冰晶，冰晶撞在她们身上感觉不到疼痛或阻碍，只有如初雪般细緻的冰凉触感。很快艾莎的笑声从身后传来，她们享受着清新的空气，肌肤在迷雾的包复下感到一丝冰凉却不冷冽。她们消失在迷雾之中见不着其他人，但无论她们跑多远，火车与月台的影子依然清晰可见。  
「哇！我必须跟你说，如果这真的是梦，我真希望外面的你也能看见这些！」安娜对着艾莎大喊，她知道其他人不会听到，现在的这裡、此时此刻的云雾中，只有她们两个的存在是真实的，她是这麽觉得。  
就像她上次生日的那天，她的朋友们帮她在她家裡办盛大的庆生会时，朋友们都玩疯了，大家在客厅睡得东倒西歪，庆幸那天父母决定把家裡留给小孩子，毕竟有艾莎在，他们安心地跑去丹麦逍遥。她跟着朋友随意躺在地上，但睡不着，本想爬起身找个水喝却發现艾莎独自在收拾着他们留下的溷乱。她当时充满愧疚，走到艾莎身后抱着她要她别收了早点休息。她感觉到艾莎的身子在她怀中变得很热，以为她生病了，但艾莎坚持说没有。  
「你的脸都红了还说没有。」安娜坚持要把艾莎抱进房间，但艾莎依然坚持要收拾餐厅。最后在安娜再三保证她明天一定会好好收拾乾淨不留一点髒汙，艾莎才勉强答应进房睡觉。  
她爬上艾莎的床，把脸埋进枕头中深深吸一口气，艾莎笑着把她从枕头上拉开，突然把脸塞进她怀裡。安娜对艾莎突如其来的举动感到震惊，但同时一阵酥麻感爬上后嵴，愉悦感佔据了她的大脑，她知道朋友就在隔着一扇门外的客厅，但她只感觉得到艾莎，只能感受到她越發灼热的体温、只能听到她越發急促的呼吸，就像现在一样，只有艾莎是真实的。她不记得之后發生了什麽事，也不知道那突如其来的感受是什麽，她想不起来后来的事，只确定她们并没有倒头就睡去。  
接着第二天她们叫醒了那群朋友，大家在恍惚中收拾残局后分别。  
她记得的是整场生日派对带来的快乐都不及在艾莎房裡那段记忆残留给她的快乐的十分之一。

透过冰晶折射放大，她發现艾莎的笑容似乎带着点苦味，正当她想说些什麽时，周遭的云雾开始奔腾旋转，围绕着她们两人汇聚在一起，如瀑布般从她们头顶流洩而下阻挡了她们彼此的脸，但她们的手依然紧紧相握着。  
她们站在迷雾中不發一语等待云雾散去，黑暗从云雾中發散开来，四周是星体在打转，背景就如同那名英国绅士下车的车站一样星光闪闪。安娜感觉到她和艾莎的距离正在被拉开，低头發现她正站在一颗星球上被带着走，艾莎脚下的星球则往反方向而去，在她们之下是无尽的黑暗，情急之下艾莎甩开安娜的手避免她们互相将对方拉下脚下唯一的站立点。  
「艾莎！」安娜伸手试图要抓住艾莎，但星球移动得太快，她们两个已经远远被分开到宇宙的两端，「艾莎，不要怕，我马上过去找你！」但安娜不确定艾莎听不听得到，至少她是听不到艾莎的回复。  
她看着四周，發现自己站着的星球处于某个星系最外围，正顺时针绕着一个散發黄光的巨大星球。在她之内是其他大小不一的星体，有的还有像在做着呼拉圈运动一样套着星环。而艾莎的星球则绕着另一个轨迹看起来更巨大的星系，她们两人的星系轨迹相交，但星体运动速率不同，她们总是错过彼此。  
她想起新闻总是播报地球下次和火星相会是在几百天之后、哈雷彗星再度光临地球的天空是在几十年之后。她从未如此感到自己如此淼小，在这庞大不见边际的宇宙之中，她只能无力地任由物理定律的运转把她带离心之所向。  
在转了第五圈后，安娜终于找到一个和艾莎同个星系的星体朝她过来，在距离只有一公尺时安娜跳了上去，「艾莎！我成功了！我们现在在同一个星系，我马上就过去找你！」对着星系另一端喊完，安娜这才發现她犯了非常大的错误。  
她们俨然形成永不相遇的平行线，在几乎相同的移动速率与移动方向下，她不知道还要绕个几圈才能稍微接近艾莎。  
她看着艾莎坐在星体上低垂着头，或许是在感到害怕？安娜不知道，她姊姊鲜少在她面前展露如此的软弱。她想要快点到艾莎的身边，她想要把她抱起来然后告诉她没事的，就算是宇宙也不能把她带离她的身边。  
此时她的眼前划过大批流星坠入星系另一端，但安娜没有閒情逸致享受璀灿的流星雨，她想要快点触及在星系另一端的艾莎，如果她是流星就好了，她对着流星雨默默许愿，它们落下的地方离艾莎如此之近——而就像传说的那样，对着流星许愿，愿望就会实现。安娜知道该怎麽做了。  
她看准一颗正往自己飞过来的星体，一个闪身跳上去紧紧攀住。流星的速度非常快，快到她差点就错过艾莎的星球。就在流星快到艾莎之上时，安娜左右晃动身躯，鬆手往艾莎的方向摆盪过去——差一点、再过去一点点、求求你了——但在触及到艾莎之前安娜掉了下去，她的心跟着沉了进黑洞中。  
她失败了。  
然而就在她绝望地坠入深渊之前，一双手抓住了她，将她往上拉去。  
「艾莎！」安娜大口喘着气爬到艾莎身边紧紧将她搂在怀裡，她發现艾莎在啜泣着，「对不起艾莎，是我太莽撞了，是不是吓到你了？」  
「没⋯⋯没有，不是这样的⋯⋯」艾莎闭上眼睛摇摇头，安娜轻拍着她的肩膀，「我只是很气我自己，第一时间应该把你拉过来的。是我把你推开，害你为了我冒这个险⋯⋯看到你掉下去时我以为我又要失去你了⋯⋯」  
「但你接住我了，艾莎，你永远不会失去我的。」安娜捧着艾莎的脸温柔地抚摸，为她擦去脸上的泪珠。  
艾莎抬起头，白色的光照亮她的侧脸勾勒出她的轮廓，雾气瀰漫的蓝瞳是如此清澈、粉色在她白皙的脸蛋下缓缓浮现。安娜感觉沉进宇宙深渊的心回到了自己的身体猛烈撞击着胸口，就在她还没意识到任何事情之前，她吻上了她。  
安娜吓了一跳，随即抽开身子。  
「抱⋯⋯抱歉⋯⋯我不是故意的，你知道我从刚才就有点⋯⋯我不知道，这一切让我感到很困惑，但我真的不是有意⋯⋯」安娜拼命道歉，抬手想要擦去艾莎唇上的纪录，但被艾莎阻止了。  
「没事的安娜。」她说，声音中没有一点责备。  
「我⋯⋯这真是奇怪的梦，又虚幻又真实，但我现在什麽都不知道，就好像⋯⋯就好像成人的意识住进新生儿的身体裡一样⋯⋯」安娜看着艾莎傻笑，感到热气徘徊在两人之间环绕，渐渐把两人拉近在一起。  
「既然知道是梦，那你在顾虑什麽？」艾莎把安娜的手环上后颈拉近两人的距离，安娜再度陷入迷濛之中，世界汇聚成只有包复着她们两人的大小，眼前那人成了她的全世界。安娜重新低头吻上那张等待着她的绛唇。一股怪异但熟悉的感觉涌上心头，促使安娜更深深地探进艾莎的唇齿之间，她直直进入艾莎，找到了藏在裡头的她，在安娜的邀约下，她热情的回应了安娜。这个场景是如此熟悉，但安娜没心思去回忆记忆的片段，她只想要专注在眼前这个时刻，享受两人交融的快感。去她的回忆，她已经不在乎了，她愿意把自己的一切奉给宇宙，只求这一刻可以变成永恆。  
艾莎的呻吟声像声线成熟的女歌手在她耳边低声呢喃，参杂其中的细腻水声挑拨着安娜的心弦，她拱起身子缩紧双臂，似要把艾莎化成自己的一部分，她们分享彼此的气息，舌尖相互挑逗对方理智的底线。艾莎揪着安娜的衣领，坐上了安娜的腿，换她居高临下主导整个欢愉。安娜任由艾莎把手探进自己的后背，她解开了艾莎的衬衫钮扣，花香随着体内的热气从领口溢出完全佔领了安娜的心思。  
鸣笛声闯进安娜的意识，打破了她们的世界。安娜缓缓退出艾莎的身子，在分开之前不捨地吸了一口她的下唇。四周的宇宙已然消失，她们回到粉色的迷雾之中，再度被冰晶包围环绕。两人坐在云朵之上，下半身被烟雾给笼罩，就像从她们身上升腾而起的热气。  
她们带着满满的爱意凝视彼此，安娜明白这是一场梦，很快她就会清醒，躺在柔软的床上回味这美妙的一刻。  
「噢，这一切不是梦就好了。」安娜说。  
「如果你觉得不是梦，这就不是梦。」艾莎撩起安娜的手放在自己的胸口，在那底下的那颗心的节奏与自己胸口的回音形成和谐的共鸣。  
这一切是如此真实又如梦似幻。  
「我们该走了。」艾莎站起身，牵着安娜往等待着她们的列车走去。  
她们看到已经有几个人在月台上排队着等待上车，这些人的脸上洋溢着满足。或许他们也经历了一段不可思议的旅程。  
火车缓缓發动，一路上她们不再说话，艾莎头靠在安娜的肩膀上，紧紧抓着她的手臂。安娜知道她们就快到达终点，她会回到现实，想起一切她现在想不起来的记忆。失落感紧紧揪着她的心，提醒着她的时间所剩不多。  
火车上的乘客陆陆续续在各自的停靠站下车，然后如第一个乘客一般踏上透明的阶梯，往远方而去。随着车上乘客越来越少，她的时间也越来越少。  
「安娜，我要下车了。」在车上只剩下两人时，艾莎哑着嗓子说，安娜看着她，在艾莎满足的笑容之下看到了和自己一样的失落感。  
「好吧，我看一下有没有遗落什麽东西。」安娜伸手检查座椅周围，但艾莎只是摇摇头。  
「你不用下车，只有我要下车。」艾莎说。  
「等等，什麽？为什麽？」  
「因为我的站到了，只有我。」  
「你怎麽知道？」  
「因为我看到阶梯了。」艾莎指着车窗外，下一个站台就在不远处，但安娜没看到艾莎说的阶梯，「因为那是我的，只有我看得到。」  
「我不能跟⋯⋯」  
「不能，你得继续坐下去。」  
「那你要去哪？」  
「不知道，但我知道的是我会在那裡等你，所以听我的话，继续坐下去好吗？」艾莎在安娜脸上轻轻啄一口。  
「嗯，好吧，但我要怎麽知道我该什麽时候下车？」  
「时候到了你就会知道的，所以千万不要提早下车好吗？答应我，你做得到吗？」看着艾莎担忧的眼神，安娜点点头。反正一切只是一场梦。  
「好吧。」安娜抱着艾莎，好希望火车能在这裡停下来。  
「对不起安娜。」  
「为什麽要道歉呢？」  
「这一切都是我的错，我知道你现在还不明白，我只是想跟你说是因为我没办法面对自己真正想要的东西，是我推开了你，是我在夺走你的信任后推开了你，等你醒来看到我之后，我希望你能原谅我。」  
「你永远不会对不起我的，好吗？我爱你，我是真的很爱你，我想在外面的世界的我或许没对你说过这些，但我想让你知道，其实我一直都是爱着你的，我的姊姊。」  
「你说过了，我也知道。」艾莎苦笑着搔了搔安娜的肩窝。  
「真的？我倒是不记得了哈哈，我还是什麽都想不起来。」  
「等你醒来后就会想起来的。」艾莎低声说，「我也爱妳。」随着列车在月台上停了下来，艾莎淡淡回应了安娜的告白，果断从安娜的怀裡抽离。  
安娜看着艾莎步下列车，她的月台非常乾淨，浅蓝色如同冰晶构成整个车站，地板倒映出列车与艾莎的身子。艾莎没有多费心思打量月台，毫不犹豫地跨上安娜看不见的阶梯，朝着远方走去。在艾莎的面前是一片美丽的极光，淡绿色的光帘垂在空中摇曳，在艾莎被极光所接纳之前，她停下了脚步回头看向列车，安娜透过窗户看着列车渐渐驶离，艾莎的身影越来越小，直到一道白光夺去了她的感知。  
艾莎消失了、太空消失了、列车也是。她闻不到夹杂在木头味儿间的皮革气息，她的感知进入无的状态。  
有人在远方叫唤着她，白光之中悄悄浮现了模煳的身影，在这模煳的影子中她發现是妈妈的身影站在房间门口。  
起来了⋯⋯  
安娜虚弱的回应，是洗衣精的香气和全棉的触感，好舒服⋯⋯这是哪一段记忆呢？  
她要做什麽？  
对了，要叫醒艾莎，她们该去上学了⋯⋯  
艾莎⋯⋯该起来了⋯⋯  
安娜翻身，但不等她见到睡在身旁那人的面孔，一股力量猛然扯着她的胃，把她重新拉进黑暗之中⋯⋯

「小姐，听得到吗？小姐！」陌生的男子在她旁边叫唤，她的全身被疼痛感侵袭，她感觉到自己躺在湿漉漉的泥地中。眼前红蓝灯光交互闪烁着。  
「她醒来了，担架还有毛毯！」惊慌失措的交谈声刺痛着她的大脑，她想起艾莎离去的背影。对了艾莎，她要快点去找到艾莎，然后告诉她刚刚她做了一场美妙的梦。她感到有人在移动她的身体，把她和身下的泥泞隔绝开来。全身的疼痛随着意识的恢復炸裂开来，很快她再度陷入沉睡中逃避痛楚。  
一声尖锐的噪音唤醒她的意识，就像在她坐上那辆列车之前听到的噪音如出一彻，如此地让人恐惧。  
她重新睁开眼睛，眼前的光变得单纯洁白，身边围绕着许多穿着绿衣的人在低声交谈，她听不清楚他们说了什麽，她也不是很在意，此时有更急迫的事情等着她。滴答声从她的头顶传来，她小心移动视线，在这片死寂中看到了她在寻找的银白色头髮。  
那人就躺在她的身边，隔着一道鸿沟紧闭双眼。她伸手试图叫唤她，但一个绿色身影挡在她们之间，当她再度回到她的视线时，一张白布盖住了那张她寻觅着的面孔。  
「艾莎⋯⋯」把那个拿掉，她不喜欢这样⋯⋯安娜不知道她的意识有没有传达给週遭的人，没有人回应她，只有第三波的黑暗回到她的世界。

在黑暗之中，安娜似乎听到艾莎在她耳边低语：  
「答应我，不要提早下车好吗？」


	3. 湖中女神续（r18）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 湖中女神篇从一开始就是以开车为目的而写的  
> 但为了合理两人XX的理由，花了有点多的篇幅铺陈感情线  
> 结果车就开不上路了呜呜呜  
> 即使掉粉也不让两人一言不合就开干是我的坚持
> 
> 所以另开一篇一次开好开满
> 
> 本篇纯开车，没有看前篇也行  
> 但算我求求你惹  
> 看在我那麽认真处理前情的份上去看一眼也好

和艾莎一起生活也有一个月了，这一个月艾莎慢慢适应了作为人类的生存方式。艾莎对许多事情充满好奇，她总是在安娜不注意时偷偷把炉子给拆了只为了研究有没有更好的方式可以快速点火；或是在安娜忙碌了一整天回到家后發现澡盆整个被艾莎大改造。虽然艾莎闯出的祸都不怎麽严重，但有时安娜对于家裡多了一个小孩子要照顾而感到心力交瘁。  
有时她会注意到在她洗完澡只裹着一条毛巾时，艾莎会用着打量的眼神把她从头到脚来回扫视；有时夜晚她睡得不怎麽好时会發现，艾莎总是一手偷偷放在自己的胸膛上探索。或许艾莎还没有放弃一个月前被她打断的对于人类身体探索的求知慾。她很想满足她，但还不是时候。

安娜很快就注意到不愧是活了两百年的前女神，她的学习能力异常的好，很快就明白了现在最新的社会制度以及科技發展和商业活动等等。多亏了艾莎，安娜与奥拉夫的生活渐渐好起来，她也不再需要上山砍柴。他们用积攒下来的前在市郊买下一栋新房子，他们终于能有漂亮的客厅与各自的房间，奥拉夫也能有个安静的环境好好学习。  
然而在艾莎带着奥拉夫去询问各小学教学情形回来后，她却向安娜提议由她亲自教育奥拉夫。  
「艾莎！学校可不是只有学习学科的地方，像奥拉夫这样的孩子也是需要朋友，他需要学习怎麽和同侪相处。」安娜坚决反对，当然理由并不是只有她说出来的那麽⋯⋯单纯。  
「我是无所谓，反正教育不过就是花上九年的时光、付出上万的金钱、在漫长地折腾之后换来一张贴不满牆壁的白纸，最后连个做菜都不会便被以成年要独立的藉口丢到外面成为大商人的压榨的驼兽。」说完，奥拉夫回到他的房间去换下闷热的衬衫。  
「艾莎！你都教了他什麽！」安娜恶狠狠地瞪着最近学会人类碰到事情用来逃避责备的技能的艾莎——装无辜。  
但在安娜的坚持和艾莎的妥协下，奥拉夫还是去上学了，他一边碎碎念着这一切有多没意义，一边提着新买的书包，踩着雀跃的脚步出门。  
本来担心着奥拉夫在受到艾莎『不良』的影响下，第一天回来就会继续对现行教育制度长篇大论，然而就在奥拉夫兴奋地跑到厨房找她，并拿着他用陶土做成的安娜展示时，安娜总算安下了心来。那个扭曲但充满爱的艺术品被放在客厅旁的架子上，每当安娜打扫那裡时总会会心一笑。

而就在他们和乐的家庭生活来到第三个月，安娜终于盼到了她等待已久的好消息。  
「校外旅行！」奥拉夫高举着学校發给他的同意书挥舞，「安娜！老师说我们要来去隔壁城镇参观，并且可以在那边外宿一个晚上。噢，我简直等不及了，安娜我能不能去？拜託了！」  
「当然！来，把同意书给我。」安娜接过同意书，飞快地签下自己的名字。「好了，你要好好听老师的话，好好玩喔！」  
「谢谢安娜，谢谢！」奥拉夫在安娜的脸颊上亲吻一下，抓起他的同意书咯咯笑，「噢，真希望能看到羊驼喷口水的样子，听说隔壁镇有大片的草原专门饲养羊驼。你知道羊驼在被惹生气时会对敌人喷口水吗？虽然不知道这个攻击对猎捕者有什麽威吓，至少也要向羚羊那样可以用力给人撞下去。喷口水？应该只对人类有用吧？还是说⋯⋯羊驼的敌人只有人类？」奥拉夫陷入沉思，慢慢走回自己的房间。  
艾莎本来想跟过去向奥拉夫解释羊驼的习性来解除他的疑惑，但安娜阻止了她。  
「偶尔就让他自己找出答案吧。」她这麽说。

奥拉夫校外教学的日子终于到了，安娜边哼着小调边帮他把制服烫平，检查该带的东西都放进行李后，帮他包了起司双倍嫩鸡三明治，并在正中午时目送奥拉夫离开。  
「你可真热衷，好像是你要去校外教学一样。」看着这一切的艾莎一手撑着脑袋说。  
「哪⋯⋯哪有！」被看透心思的安娜重重甩上门，越过艾莎来到厨房开始清洁。  
她倒了一把清洁粉在油腻的锅子裡，拿起软刷沾着水慢慢把清洁粉推开至锅子每一个角落。正当她奋力对抗一块顽强的焦黑时，艾莎从后面抱住了她。  
「奥拉夫终于不在了呢——」艾莎凑近安娜左耳用气音低语，一阵酥麻感从背嵴窜上脑门。安娜往后顶开艾莎。  
「我⋯⋯我正在做事情！」安娜有点生气的对艾莎说，「如⋯⋯如果你不介意的话，先去把客厅打扫一下可以吗？」艾莎举起手，认份地拾起清洁用具，处理客厅的卫生。  
安娜耸起肩压着發热的左耳，她是什麽时候学会这点伎俩的？当然她没办法当作艾莎并不知道自己的打算——毕竟她可是拥有两百年生活经验与聪明绝顶的脑袋——但她开始怀疑艾莎对于身体探索这件事是不是从单纯的研究心态转变成不一样的心情了？  
安娜终于把厨房的髒碗盘与锅碗瓢盆给洗乾淨，艾莎也把客厅都打扫乾淨，地毯上连一根毛髮都找不到。就在她满怀期待走向安娜，想从后面给她一个惊喜时，安娜从储物室拿出更多的清洁用品与清洁剂。  
「浴室空间也得洗乾淨才行，不然你来去把房间也整理整理吧？」说完，安娜走进浴室开始刷洗起来。  
艾莎耸耸肩，或许她猜错了，安娜大概只是想趁奥拉夫不在时把整个家裡都大扫除一遍。她原以为安娜让奥拉夫去参加学校的活动是因为她还记得一个月前答应过她的事情，毕竟她在去图书馆儿童区找给奥拉夫的书时發现一本显然不应该出现在儿童区的书。她当时只是好奇翻了几页，看到裡头有一段话谈到关于人类对于性行为——也就是她所谓的身体探索研究——是羞于见人，必须在没有任何第三者的情形下进行，当然也是有些例外。艾莎不明白所谓例外的情形是指什麽，但在几次试探下她至少明白对于安娜来说，奥拉夫不属于那个例外。  
所以当她看着安娜开心地帮奥拉夫的校外教学同意书签名，并热切地准备奥拉夫的旅行用品时，她推测在『第三者』被排除后，或许她终于能进行身体探索，她也认为安娜在想着同样的事情。  
但看起来安娜或许只是单纯找到机会可以把整个房子大扫除。好吧，艾莎不能否认自己是有点小失望，但至少在她努力帮安娜完成工作后，或许可以跟她提议这件事情。  
她来到两人的房间，但房间非常乾淨，毕竟艾莎本身也是很讨厌灰尘的人，每天早上第一件事情就是把整个房间都擦拭一遍。房间没有什麽好打扫的，于是她决定到外头晃晃，果不其然在昨天大雨过后，外牆沾满了汙泥溅起的水渍。艾莎重新回到房裡拿了水桶与抹布，在太阳底下干活起来。  
庆幸此时太阳早已朝着西边落下，但即使没有那麽晒的太阳，在完成外牆清洁后，艾莎还是被汗水浸湿了全身。她站在门口，心满意足地打量成果，外头结束一天行程准备赶回家的邻居向她打招呼，并对她们美丽的门口大肆夸奖一番。  
艾莎得意地告别邻居，把髒水往水沟一倒，便回到屋内。  
「艾莎，你怎麽全身湿了？」已经打扫完厕所正在把餐盘放到客厅桌上的安娜看着汗水淋漓的艾莎提着水桶走进门，「晚餐已经准备好了，你先去洗澡吧！这样会感冒的，我热水已经烧好了。」  
艾莎把水桶丢回储藏室，随手拿了件轻便睡衣便来到浴室。浴室整个焕然一新，每一块磁砖以及磁砖缝隙都被刷洗得洁白无垢，残留的清洁剂味道夹杂着柑橘的香气，显见安娜的用心。艾莎脱掉衣服，对着镜子打量着身体。

除了床上以外，在家裡不同的地方做爱的话，能提高夫妻的情趣，让对亲密事感到腻了的另一半重新燃起热情。

艾莎想起那本书裡的某一个章节似乎这麽提过，换个地方⋯⋯

艾莎回到厨房，看见安娜正巧把围裙挂在牆上，似乎是忙完厨房的活。她对安娜發出嘶嘶声，安娜转过头瞪大眼睛。  
「艾莎！」看着艾莎赤裸的上半身，安娜惊叫出声羞红了脸。当初不过是身上衣服湿透而显露出身形便羞愧地无地自容的人，现在正丝毫不感到羞愧地站在客厅正中央。  
「你厨房打扫好了没错吧？」艾莎说，牵起安娜的手。  
「是打扫好了没错，你要干——嘛！」艾莎猛然把安娜拉往浴室，在安娜身后甩上门。  
「我想和你一起洗澡。」艾莎严肃地说，牵着的手紧紧不放开。  
「噢，好喔，如果只是这样你大可直接跟我讲，不必这个样子，我都要被你吓出魂魄了⋯⋯」安娜靠在门上，两人对望了片刻，一颗汗水从艾莎的身上低落至地面，「呃⋯⋯艾莎，我要脱衣服所以你可不可以⋯⋯」  
「噢，对，抱歉。」艾莎放开手往后站，转过身背对安娜脱下裤子丢进髒衣篮。  
安娜看着艾莎窈窕的曲线，还有日渐结实的臀部肌肉。她感觉一道有什麽东西抚过她的下半身。  
艾莎打开水龙头放水到浴缸，从柜子挑了罐粉色罐头，朝浴缸裡撒了一大把。伴随热气腾腾而上，玫瑰香气充满了整个浴室。安娜也跟着脱掉衣服来到艾莎旁边，让艾莎将水淋在她身上，挤了些许洗髮精，任由艾莎帮她搓揉长髮。她搓揉的方式非常温柔，从髮尾一搓一搓分别细心的照顾，再到头皮温柔有力的按压。安娜的意识开始变得缥缈，在热气蒸腾下她已经分不清身上的红晕是因为闷热的浴室造成的，还是是自己的身体被挑起某种慾望形成的。  
自从第一次带艾莎回家那天后，安娜没有再和艾莎一起洗过澡。她们忙于挣钱改善生活，另一方面也是因为奥拉夫在，所以不是很方便做这些事情。虽然她们新房子的浴室有了最新的自动烧水器，只要按一个开关后稍待片刻，热水便帮你烧好，泡澡这件事情变得相当轻鬆，但忙碌的生活让她们实在没有空閒慢慢享受。  
但现在她们两个终于独处了，今天一整天也按照她的计画把厕所、客厅以及房间打扫乾淨。剩下就是和艾莎一起吃她准备的海鲜料理，躺在客厅裡和艾莎聊天，待夜深人静⋯⋯想到这裡，安娜忍不住露出鬼魅的笑容，身子变得更红了。  
艾莎注意到安娜的变化，拿起莲蓬头帮她冲洗掉头上的洗髮精，然后帮她把洗好的长髮在头上盘成一个圈。接着艾莎从后头环住安娜。  
「干嘛？」安娜正准备挤点沐浴乳，却被艾莎拍掉了手。艾莎将沐浴乳挤在手上小心搓开，然后将满手的泡泡抹上安娜的脖子。  
安娜耸起肩膀，但马上被艾莎压下去。  
「放轻鬆，不过是洗个澡。」艾莎细长的指尖在安娜下颚来回挑逗，另一手滑过安娜的锁骨，进入山壑之中摆弄。安娜紧闭双眼深深叹了一口气，艾莎轻笑出声，「才刚开始而已呢。」含住安娜的耳垂。  
艾莎的舌尖在嘴裡上下来回舔拭耳轮，一手不安份地爬上山丘顶，在沐浴乳的滋润下变得敏感起来。山顶上的突起高高挺立，在安娜体内翻腾的慾望再也藏不住。她仰头靠到艾莎的身上，感觉到她胸前的两粒突起骚弄着她的背嵴。前女神也正在体会生物独有的性慾。  
艾莎按耐着身体裡异样的感受继续将沐浴乳擦遍安娜的全身，轻轻拨开安娜的双腿，安娜抵抗了一下下便顺从地张开，让艾莎进入她的私密领域。

接着是什麽来着？女性的乳头挺立时，代表她的身体已经开始有感觉，在挺入进去之前，可以用嘴在阴蒂处稍作挑弄，直到湿润后即完成前戏。

艾莎看着安娜满身的泡沫，如果照着书上说的做的话，她就会吃进一口沐浴乳。她停下动作，思考着下一步。安娜带着困惑回过头，在艾莎脸上看见了疑惑的表情。

啊⋯⋯她大概又是在哪裡看到奇怪的知识，然后發现实际操作和理论的差距而犹豫着。

安娜从艾莎怀裡起身，在自己手上挤了点洗髮精，转过头面对艾莎。  
「等等，让我想一下接下来要怎麽做⋯⋯」  
「艾莎，什麽都不用想。」安娜张开腿跪坐在艾莎的腿上，「这种事情只要靠直觉就行，生物本能会引导你。」安娜把洗髮精搓出泡沫后双手搁在艾莎的头上，将她拉到自己面前，双唇复盖住她的嘴。安娜的下半身忍不住往前贴近艾莎，艾莎的体温传递到她的腿间，她感觉到那个温度将她的小安娜烧灼得酥麻。  
艾莎重新抱上安娜，将手上残馀的泡沫擦到安娜的背上。搓揉的水声激盪出她们的呻吟，呻吟则被锁在她们紧紧不分的嘴裡，迴盪在两人的脑中。  
安娜紧紧吸住艾莎的下唇，放开，带着水气的双眼深情地看着她。她将艾莎的脸往下压至胸前，开始换她帮艾莎洗头。  
艾莎觉得自己快窒息，但她一点也不想要新鲜的空气。安娜的胸部就在她面前晃动，从她身上散發出的热气可以闻到每个独自清醒着的夜晚伴随着她的香气。她呼吸变得急促，将手放到安娜的臀部，她轻轻摇动，却被自己的行为吓了一跳。透过触感她感觉到安娜的身体也僵了一下，但很快安娜便自己动了起来，眼前的肉球又晃动得更剧烈。

好想舔。

艾莎被自己的想法吓了一跳，庆幸自己没有被慾望佔领了理智，毕竟那上头还沾着白色泡沫。  
待安娜放下她最后一撮髮，艾莎往前勾着莲蓬头，洗去安娜身上的泡沫，洗去自己头上的泡沫。

安娜本来想帮艾莎洗身体，但艾莎只让安娜帮她盘起头髮，坚持让安娜先进浴缸泡澡。艾莎转到冷水，试图把身上扬起的热气连同沐浴乳冲洗掉。她感觉到理智回到了她的身体裡后，跟着进入浴池。  
两人抱着脚在浴池裡对望，当安娜伸手抓住她的臂膀时，这一刻艾莎感觉到自己的理智再度离她而去。  
「这样坐多彆扭，坐过来。」安娜搂着艾莎的腰，让她躺在自己身上，两人的双脚得已伸展开来。「女神大人是不是偷偷跑去图书馆看了不该看的书啊？」  
「我不认为图书馆裡会有不该看的书，毕竟那是人人都能进去的地方，不该看的书不会⋯⋯」  
「嘘嘘嘘⋯⋯」安娜竖起食指压在艾莎的唇上，「没事，这只是个譬喻。那麽有什麽心得？」安娜问，但艾莎迟迟回答不出来。  
「我⋯⋯我不知道，总觉得书上说的和实际上做的⋯⋯不太一样。」  
「比如？」  
「比⋯⋯比如⋯⋯」艾莎扭着手，放下，安娜握住她，「比如⋯⋯书上没有告诉我做这件事情时会⋯⋯」  
「会怎样？嗯？」  
「我觉得⋯⋯」艾莎欲言又止，安娜压了压艾莎的手，「我觉得全身像是有火在烧，小小的火，不是那种烧了会痛的火⋯⋯」  
「那麽喜欢吗？」  
「我⋯⋯」艾莎再度感觉到不同于热水扬起的热度爬上全身，如她所说，她感觉到肌肤每一寸都有文火在燃烧着。  
安娜吻上艾莎的后颈，她放开了艾莎的手，换她享受着艾莎的身体。安娜的每一个温柔的吻都像烧灼的铁块烙印着她，敏感的感官之下她感觉到疼痛，却无法自拔。  
很快地，充满人性的激情呐喊冲破艾莎矜持的口，在她变成人类后第一次，她终于觉得自己像个人类。  
她趴在浴缸边喘着气，安娜也靠着浴缸看着她，带着艾莎没看过的强势的眼神。

她受不了了，她离开了浴缸打开冷水冲洗太过灼热的身体。安娜跟在后头，拿起架子上的浴巾擦乾身体。正当她要拿她放在架子上的睡衣时，艾莎把她推到牆上，艾莎怒视着她。

天，自己是不是做得太超过了？安娜感到愧疚。

「艾莎⋯⋯我很抱歉，如果冒犯到你的话⋯⋯我只是⋯⋯」但不等安娜解释，艾莎捧起安娜的脸，重重地吻上去。她身上的水气将安娜重新染湿，两人再度贴合在一起。  
这次的吻变得更激烈，安娜不知道一直以来温柔又有点调皮的女神有那麽狂野的一面。  
艾莎猛然抽离，拿起浴巾披到安娜身上。她推开浴室门，门外清凉的空气灌了进来。艾莎深呼吸，让这股清凉提振她的精神。  
「如果你玩够的话，接下来换我了。」艾莎的拥抱充满霸气，但在引导安娜步出浴室时又充满温柔。这股温柔的霸气让安娜整个人飘飘欲仙，完全被眼前这人所俘虏。  
艾莎乔了下沙發上的靠枕，小心翼翼将安娜放上去。  
「你做了海鲜青酱斜管麵？」艾莎看到桌上摆着的两盘餐点，在她们第一波的激战后这些餐点已经变得有点乾冷。艾莎走到厨房，拿了一罐她从客户那边拿到的葡萄酒放进一个小桶子，并从冷藏柜裡挖了点碎冰块进去。艾莎回到安娜面前，将桶子放在餐点旁，并拿来了一个高脚杯以及开罐器，「饿了吗？」她问，坐到沙發边。  
安娜点点头，艾莎从盘子裡拉起一条麵条含着一端，露出一小截在嘴外。她俯身靠近安娜，安娜看着她嘴外的麵管，颤抖着唇慢慢靠近，在她含住麵管的同时，她们的嘴唇碰在一起。艾莎将麵管咬断，吞下了嘴裡的那一半，安娜慢慢把剩下的麵管送进嘴裡咀嚼吞下。  
「要试试看这瓶二十年的葡萄酒吗？」艾莎端起酒瓶打量，丢了几块冰块到高脚杯裡，啵地一声打开了葡萄酒，让深红色的浓稠液体淹没透明的冰块。  
她举起酒杯缓慢地摇动，安娜躺在沙發上静静看着艾莎的一举一动。她们什麽都没做，但热切的期盼就快吞噬她，她渴望着艾莎赶紧放下手上的东西，她的眼裡只需要有她。  
片刻，艾莎小酌一口，啧啧嘴感受馀韵，满意地酌第二口后放下酒杯转向安娜。她将安娜扶起，自己则跨上她的腰，居高临下看着安娜，拇指扳开安娜的下颚，将嘴凑进，安娜闻到了从她嘴裡洩漏出的酒香，艾莎鬆开嘴，让葡萄酒滑进安娜的嘴裡。一些红色的液体从安娜的嘴角偷熘而出，顺着她的下巴滑过脖子，在锁骨稍作停留后汇聚到胸前最低洼处。艾莎沿着红色的路径往下舔拭、吸吮，并毫无顾忌朝着深沟前进。艾莎拨开安娜身上的浴巾，双手捧着下半球揉捏，安娜仰头叹息，将手从后头滑向艾莎腿内，那裡已经被上头水源处流出的液体给湿透。  
艾莎放开安娜的胸，将她的手推开并拉开安娜的腿跪进去，捧起她的下身顶着自己，在接触到的那瞬间安娜惊叫出声，身体僵直往后倒，被艾莎一把接住。  
「准备好正式来了吗？」艾莎一手把安娜的手臂捞到肩上，另一手捧着安娜的臀部站起身。安娜双腿紧紧夹住艾莎的腰，感觉到自己双腿间的淫液沾上了艾莎的小腹。  
「你到底从哪裡学会这些的？」安娜在艾莎耳边说。  
「我只是照你说的，顺应本能。」安娜笑了，舔了一口艾莎的耳轮。

当她重新被安放在床上时，艾莎已经迫不及待往下挪移。她找到了在浴室裡诱惑她的山丘，一口含着山顶，舌尖沿着边缘环绕，安娜拱起腰顺应她，环在她肩上的手臂抓着她湿漉漉的秀髮，原本盘着整齐的圈散乱了几撮髮下来。艾莎身子往下移，鼻头扫过的每一个地方都被艾莎狠狠地收纳了她的气息。她抬起安娜的腿，看着瀰漫着淫水的森林深处正随着安娜的呼吸开合着，像是在召唤艾莎赶紧深入魔法森林探寻她的秘密。但艾莎不急，她先来回用舌头把大腿清理乾淨，安娜一手按着她的头，浅意识催促着她。于是艾莎凑向入口享受芬多精，她呼吸的气息轻轻打在上头，令安娜感到一阵高潮。看着安娜突然抽动身子，艾莎笑了出来。  
「太快了喔！」艾莎说，舔了一口入口的开关。安娜只是抿着嘴，在艾莎的挑逗下另一波浪潮再度袭来。  
艾莎的舌头沿着小豆子顺时针摩擦，时强时弱，她舌尖勾了勾，逼出了压抑地叹息。接着是入口的大门，门口两片门扇肿胀，在艾莎细心的呵护下慢慢敞开。然而艾莎还未进入，第二阵高潮再度把安娜击倒。但不等安娜喘口气，艾莎便直直往深处探去。

女性与男性最大的不同在于，女性的高潮可以连续毫不间断地造访，连续八次都不是问题。然而男性在高潮之后距离重新勃起，需要耗费较长的时间，有时甚至直接进入圣人模式而无法再起慾望。这也是许多夫妻在性爱方面容易造成一方不满足的原因。

艾莎想起书上的这句话，庆幸她们都是女性，而现在是她验证书中理论的最好机会。  
艾莎的舌头在洞口来回滑动，一下突入深处搅动、当她感受到浪潮往安娜而去时，便收回舌头在洞口徘徊，嘎然而止的水波并没有让安娜失去慾望，反而激起她更多的渴望。她想要更多，想要更多更多。  
艾莎起身爬到安娜身后，抱着她往后靠坐在枕头上。她重新撩开安娜的双腿，将一隻手指抵住洞口，在突入之前安抚着安娜，直到她的身子放鬆后才试探性地放入一节手指。  
没感觉？  
艾莎又继续往前深入，推开拥挤的肉壁，寻找传说中的G点。她触摸到了一块粗糙的东西，用指腹在上头按压，安娜猛然抬起手勾住艾莎的后脑，她把脸埋进艾莎的颈窝，呻吟声不绝于耳。艾莎得到了一些信心，她的按压时长时短，她發现人类越想要越得不到时便会渴求更多。在艾莎欲给还拒的技巧下，浪潮的堆叠越来越高，就在她快达到高潮的瞬间，艾莎抽出手指，感觉到下身一空的安娜心裡一沉，但随即被阻挡不住的高潮抛至顶端，任由蔓延至全身的酥麻掌控了她的肌肉。她腰部剧烈颤抖，双脚往内阖却被艾莎硬生生扳开，赤裸裸的羞耻感给高潮造成了加乘效果，她带着慾望的尖叫声冲口而出，她从未感到如此的快感。她的臀部上下扭动，像是在抗议艾莎手指的离去。  
随着海水退去，安娜瘫软在艾莎的怀抱裡大口喘着气。艾莎拉起被单给安娜盖上，将她紧紧抱住。

「不愧⋯⋯不愧是活了两百年的人⋯⋯」安娜勉强笑着，「该怎麽说⋯⋯这算是你的本性吗？」  
「不，我从书上看来的。」  
「这种事情怎麽可能看书就会的！」  
「是没错，但有些理论可以给你一些⋯⋯帮助。」  
「比如？」  
「得不到便会更想要，道理我们都懂，但怎麽运用就很重要。」  
安娜看着眼前这个聪明人，她曾经以为艾莎是个不折不扣的书呆子，不管有什麽问题都往书上找。有时很有用，但有时却适得其反。  
「话说安娜，在这次经验裡虽然验证了大部分的理论，但有一个我一直想不透⋯⋯」  
「是什麽？你说。」  
「为什麽你没有落红？你是不是以前做过了？」艾莎带着实事求是的口气问，但她心底感到有点不是滋味。  
「我我我我⋯⋯我才没有！」安娜红着脸，「我真的没有，这是我的第一次！」  
「可是书上说⋯⋯」  
「不然你再来一次！」  
「什麽？」  
「一定是你放太浅，再一次，我要证明我的清白！」安娜转身面对艾莎语气激动。

于是，出于『学术研究』的目的，两人就这样嗯嗯啊啊了整夜，确认彼此的清白后也没有停止，直到一道白光划破了天际。  
「我们得在奥拉夫回来前收拾好。」安娜疲倦地说，但还是不敌睡魔而倒下。


End file.
